


Bird Of Prey

by theholylight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, No Romance, T for implications, kotori steps up to defend yuuma, numbers wars au, yugioh au - Freeform, zexal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: There was something that she had to do for him... something...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from my fanfiction account, this time exploring an AU in which Kotori attempts to protect Yuuma from Rio/Merag :D

She knew it would happen from the day they first got word of who and what exactly the Barians were.

That Yuma would lose the shine in his eyes along with his best friends and nearly half of Heartland's population during a pointless war. Knew that she would have to drag his lifeless body around as he wasn't willing to move or live at all anymore. After all, Kaito had just died and Shark still considered him an enemy, so what was there left for him to do? She knew that he didn't want to fight anymore - neither did she - but he had to. Otherwise all the sacrifices their friends made would be for nothing. Dragging him across the platform where he first duelled Shark, across the street where he first met with Kaito and then to the park where they met when they were merely young children, ignorant of the world, it's issues, war, loss...

"Yuma..." she spoke quietly as he slumped beside her when she stopped walking. "... do you want to rest?"

There was no answer. She hadn't expected one anyways.

As the loud noises heels make on a stone path grow nearer and that much more dangerous, she knew what she had to do. She still had her pride and she still had Yuma's friendship, no matter how much her dueling skills lacked or how she didn't even possess a good deck. As the noises stopped a couple of feet away from the duo, she didn't look up. She just leaned down and took off Yuma's duel disk, putting it onto her right arm as she settled in his deck and extra deck where they belonged before she faced her opponent.

"You are not going to try and tell me how I don't have to do this?"

"No."

Because Mizuki Kotori, despite popular belief, was a bird of prey. One who would fiercely protect her friends and loved ones if the need arose. She would go down but not before leaving a mark on that perfect white rock.


End file.
